Maximum Ride: Always Be My Baby
by K-OfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: Maximum Ride: Always be my Baby. This is a Songfic for Max. I know the flock grew up without a mom, so when that part in the song comes up I'm going to change it around. This starts, and Max is ten. Enjoy!


_(V.1) There I was ten years old,_

_Waiting in my room for him to come home,_

_And I just knew he'd be so mad,_

_Though I begged my mother not to,_

_She told my dad,_

_There was no denying I let him down,_

_But instead of being angry,_

_He put his arms around me and said,_

_(Chorus) "In the sunlight or the rain,_

_Brightest nights or darkest days,_

_I'll always feel the same way._

_Whatever road you may be on,_

_Know you're never too far gone._

_My love is there, wherever you may be,_

_Just remember that you'll always be my baby."_

"Max! I can't believe you did that!" Nudge says. To brief you, I just punched Fang in the jaw, and now he's bleeding. We were just play fighting, even though Jeb told us not to.

"Are you ok?" I ask him as I hold an icepack to his face.

"Just peachy." He mumbles.

"I'm sorry. It just shows that girls are stronger." I explain like water's wet.

"Whatever." He snatches away from me, and goes over to sit by Iggy.

"Dude, you got your butt kicked by a girl." Iggy whispers. Fang elbows him in the arm. There has to be something that I can do to make it better. I stop for a second, and I heard Fang mumble.

"Wait until Jeb sees this." That struck fear in my heart. I didn't want to let Jeb down. I get upset, and go to my room to cry. He would be home any minute, and see Fang's jaw. He will hate me forever. I lay on my belly, and bury my face in my pillows. I cry to myself for awhile.

"Max, I everything ok. Sweetheart?" Jebs unfailing voice says. He sits next to me on the bed, and put a hand on my back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it! We were just playing!" I sob.

"It's ok. He doesn't even hurt. That's all I was concerned about. Come on now. Don't be upset. Everyone is playing. Why don't you join them?"

"So you don't hate me?

"In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days. I'll always feel the same way. Whatever road you may be on know you're never too far gone. My love is there, wherever you may be. Just remember that you'll always be my baby." He strokes my back gently. I sit up, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I say.

_(V.2) There I was twenty-one,_

_Oh I was so ashamed of what I'd done._

_On a country road parked one night,_

_What started out so innocent crossed the line,_

_There was no denying I let God down,_

_But instead of being angry,_

_I felt his love surround me, and I heard._

_(Chorus) "In the sunlight or the rain,_

_Brightest nights or darkest days,_

_I'll always feel the same way._

_Whatever road you may be on,_

_Know you're never too far gone._

_My love is there, wherever you may be,_

_Just remember that you'll always be my baby."_

Oh, goodness. This isn't good, but I've got to tell Fang. He has to know. I'm a big girl, I can take whatever his answer is. I start crying before I even leave my apartment. I get to my knees. I've not talked to him since I found out. Which was only a few months. Well, I talked to him, but no for very long, and I asked to work long hours so we couldn't go out. I couldn't hide my buldging stomach. I'd been able to avoid questioning by wearing big shirts and sweater. Since it's getting cold no one caught on. Except the girls. I pat my newly showing stomach, and felt mt baby move.

"Please, God. I know I let you down, but give me strength to do this." As I cry I heard a low whisper.

_"In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days. I'll always feel the same way. Whatever road you may be on know you're never too far gone. My love is there, wherever you may be. Just remember that you'll always be my baby." _I knew God was encouraging me. I get up, and go over to the guys apartment. The guys have their own, and the girls have theirs. As I walk many thoughts fill my head. Like what I would do if he said he wanted to break up. But I doubt that after 6 years of dating that he would quite because of a baby. Ooops. I just spilled the beans. I knock on the door.

"Coming." Gazzy shouts.

"Wow. Max, you don't look so good. Are you ok?"

"I need to talk to Fang." I say, and fake a smile.

"Fang!" Gazzy walks back through the apartment, and I walk in to get out of the hallway.

"Max. Hey." Fang comes from the back room, and straight to me. He gets closer, and notices my red eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He comes forward, and wraps me in a hug.

"Can we talk in the hallway?" I ask. He nods hestintly. He must be thinking I'm going to break up with him. We go sit at the top of the steps. Which is out of earshot of our apartments. I lean my head against his shoulder. He wraps her arms around his legs.

"What's wrong, Max." He asks quietly. I take a deep breath, and sit up straight. I take ahold of his hand, and slowly move it to my knee, then I stop it there. I take my jacket off, and move his hand to my belly.

"Is something supposed to happen?" He questions me like I'm just freak who likes to put other peoples hand on my belly.

"Just wait."

"You're kind of freaking me out."

"I said wait." He stops talking. Then it happens. The baby kicks four distinct times. His go wide, and he jumps up.

"What was that?" He knows exactly what, he just doesn't know how to process this.

"Our baby." I say, and stand too.

"Our? When did this happen?"

"When we went for that drive. Remember?" I ask. He stops, and his eyes look for something. I'm not sure what's going to happen. I just hope that he does get mad.

"What are you going to do about it?" He speaks up. I scoff.

"You? It? Excuse me this is _our child_. You are every bit as responcible as I am. And for your information. I'm going to keep him or her." I feel my face get real hot.

"That's great you can keep the baby." He walks away.

"Hey! We grew up without parents, and I want my kid to have a normal life!" I scream. He quickly walks back.

"Max! We're only 21! How in the world are we going to this! My job isn't that high paying! Your's isn't either!"

"I can get another job. But you know what. I don't even want you in _my_ kids life. If you don't want him or her that's fine. I can just leave. Go somewhere, some town no one has ever heard of. And if you want we could even break up!" I yell.

"I love you to death, Max. You know I don't want to break up. I need some air." He runs down the steps, and I turn to go to my apartment. I go lay down, and fall asleep. I wake when someone wraps their arms around me. Fang. I push his arms from around me.

"What do you want?"

"To apoligize. I overreacted. I've thought about our baby. It's going to be ok. I believe so." He says.

"Are you just playing with me? Or are you being sirious?" I ask.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack. I want to hold our baby. I want to rock him or her to sleep. I want to stay up for nights without end. I want to teach them how to tie their shoes, and I want to be a daddy. I want to marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you." He says.

"You really hurt me today." I say.

"I know, and I'm terribly sorry. PLease let me have a second chance."

"Ok." We share a passionate kiss, and lay back down to sleep. He slow (But surely) moves his hand from my arm to my belly. Appearatly our baby can sense daddy.

_(Bridge) There he is my little man,_

_I'm sure he'll get in trouble every now and then,_

_And I pray to God that when he does,_

_I'll be just as understanding as my father was,_

_'Cause the last thing that I want to do is let him down,_

_So instead of being angry I'lm gonna throw my arms around him,_

_And I'll say,_

_In the sunlight or the rain,_

_Brightest nights or darkest days,_

_I'll always feel the same way._

_Whatever road you may be on,_

_Know you're never too far gone._

_My love is there, wherever you may be,_

_Just remember that you'll always be my baby."_

Fang and I had a son when we were just twenty-one. Now he's 4 years old. We named him Michael. Like the angel. Here he comes now. Fang just picked him up from Preschool.

"Momma!" He shouts. I hold open my, and he runs right into them.

"Hey, Baby. Where you good today." I take my the look on Fang's face that this wasn't going to be good. I hold Michael's hand, and we go to the table. I put him on my lap, and Fang sits in the chair next to us.

"Michael, why don't you tell momma what happened today at school." Fang asks. He doesn't sound mad, but I know him pretty well.

"Um... Well."

"What happened?" I ask Fang, and MIchael quits studdering.

"His teacher asked me to stay behind so she could talk to me. She told me that Michael hit one of the other boys, and got in a fight."

"Is this true, Michael?" I ask. He shakes his head yes.

"I'm sorry." He mutters.

"What happened? Why did you hit him?" Fang asks gently, leans over, and takes a hold of Mike's chin so that he was looking him in the eyes.

"He was being mean to one of the girls, and I stopped him by hitting him." I can see tears coming down his cheek. Then all of a sudden he jumps from my lap, and runs back to his room. Fang lets out a heavy sigh.

"It's ok, Babe. Let me talk to him." I kiss the top of Fang's head, and go back to Michael's room.

"Knock. Knock." I say gently. He continues to sob. I sit on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just don't do it again." I pet his straight blonde hair gently.

"Do you hate me?" He asks.

"No."

"Does daddy?"

"No. Let's get m in here so you can hear for yourself. Hey, Daddy, we need you in here." I holler for Fang, and pull Mike to my lap. He lays his head against my right shoulder, and cries hysterically. He starts to get choked up.

"It's ok. Calm down." I kind of bounce him. Fang walks in, and sits on my left side.

"Daddy, do y-you still love me?" Fang puts one hand on Mike's cheek, and wipes away some of his tears.

"Yes. I love you no matter what you do." Michael crawls over to Fang lap. Then this reminds me of when I hit Fang, and thought I was in trouble.

"In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days. I'll always feel the same way. Whatever road you may be on know you're never too far gone. My love is there, wherever you may be. Just remember that you'll always be my baby." I say, and kiss Mike's cheek gently.

"I love you, Momma. I love you, Daddy." He says.

"We love you most." Both me and Fang say together.


End file.
